narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nagato/Archive 1
I don't understand Pain I don't understand who Pain truly is. Is he Yahiko or Nagato?? I understand that the original body is Nagato, but then how is Yahiko also Pain?? I don't understand how Pain is 2 different people. Everyone is confused about this. Read below of Talk: Pain#Chapter 424 implies Pain info that will most likely be confirmed later on, I think that Madara uchiha99 explained pretty well. Nagato is probably controlling all six bodies. According to Jiraiya, he killed all the six bodies (or so five, excluding Yahiko) So that means, he can control bodies that were recently dead. Just read it below. --Rasengan888 Thanks Shikamaru1994 21:49, 17 November 2008 (UTC)Shikamaru1994 Why Do we have this page if we have no info on him?Random123 02:23, 29 May 2007 (UTC) : Because now we do! ;) --Radaghast 15:13, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Akatsuki Leader Isn't Tobi/Obito the leader? : No. Pein is the leader, and Tobi/Madara is sometimes called by fans "a true leader" because he orders Pein around. Obito is dead. --Radaghast 15:13, 2 August 2007 (UTC) ::Speaking of which, should ths image http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Image:Madara_Uchiha.jpg be added to Madara/Tobi's page? 24.24.90.148 01:28, 11 October 2007 (UTC) : Tobi/Madara was the founder. Pain is the "leader," but Madara seems to still hold some power. Overall, it looks like they're more like partners (Madara teases Pain and Konan berates him for it; this makes it look like they are on equal footing, Pain just didn't care enough to respond on his own). LapisScarab 19:45, 1 November 2008 (UTC)LapisScarab Spelling For consistency's sake, if we use "Guy" and "Jugo", instead of "Gai" and "Juugo", then Pein should be referred to as the more proper "Pain." :However, this site uses Wikipedia as a main base (If I'm correct, another website is doing info on Anime based off there own stuff) and Wikipedia use Pein. Also apparently if you where to spell it in Japan, you would still get Pein as "ei" makes the "ay" sound in English.--TheUltimate3 11:07, 29 September 2007 (UTC) I dont know what people are smokin but Gai is still Gai...romanized or not. (because Guy and Gai are different)--Chipmonk3288 :Gai is the romanized name, Guy is the official English name. Yes, Gai is Gai, as that is the romanization. But Guy is used because that's the English name that was given to him. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jan 3, 2008 @ 07:30 (UTC) Wikipedia also uses Pain now. There's no reason to use Pein here. Good sense indicates that Pain's name is simply "pain" spelled in Katakana and should be used in absence of an official romanization. "Pain" is what ペイン is typically used for. Bvdan 03:20, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :Wikipedia uses "Pain" as the English translation because they gave into the large number of people tweaking the article and speculating that the name was Pain. As you can see on the Wikipedia article they even accept "Pein" as the romanization. The Narutopedia however does not follow the same type of policies as Wikipedia. When it comes to names we use the romanization "In this case Pein" up until the English series gets an official equivilant. Which is why we have been, and still will be using the romanization Pein, until he shows up with a name in the English series. Of course, if "Pain" is the literal meaning of "Pein" than as I've noted before, it's perfectly fine to add that in a |lit meaning= parameter. But here, we don't use good sense or speculation. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion May 25, 2008 @ 16:22 (UTC) ::We also use italics to indicate when a name is not-English. Right now we're just barely trying to get at least the primary use of names (Inside the translation templates at the start of the article) italicized. But if you're up to it and want to push for it, we could try italicizing all use of Japanese names. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion May 25, 2008 @ 16:28 (UTC) ::Wikipedia came to use Pain through a long discussion page. Good sense absolutely needs to be used in any wiki project and is used extensively in this one. It seems fairly brazen for you to claim it's not used, and worse yet, that it shouldn't. As it stands, ペイン is typically translated as "Pain". There's really little basis for keeping "Pein" for ペイン, except for adherence to an overall rule. And really, that's not a benefit at all. Another example would be "kopii ninja Kakashi". We've never received an offical romanization of "kopii" here, but good sense indicates how we should convert it. Bvdan 16:53, 25 May 2008 (UTC) The spelling is officially "Pain" as it turns out from the latest databook. Bvdan 22:59, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :Which is moot until a scan can be provided.--TheUltimate3 23:02, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::How would it be "moot"? Anyhow, the link is down, but "Pain (by the way, in romaji it's clearly written PAIN, not "Pein" :p): 176.5cm x 57.2kg (age and bday unknown)" per a person who provided extensive pictures and information from the new databook: http://nayama.livejournal.com/36017.html#cutid1 Bvdan 23:08, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :::It is moot. Because the image is down. At this point, its the word of a blog which is not a credible source. So as per normacy, image of the actual databook (not what was written on a blog) or wait for scans.--TheUltimate3 23:10, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :::What is the standard for credible source here? I'd think having extensive pictures of the databook is credible enough, especially for moving something which by all means should have been moved a while ago. Bvdan 23:12, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ::::Doesn't matter how extensive the pictures are when the only valid image isn't available. The author could have just added that to convince a false point, but for all it matters the author could be right or wrong, it doesn't change anything unless there is a citation. And only an actual image from the databook is a good citation. ::::We're trying to step up our standards. We had a whole big issue with mistranslating Kira Hachi, Pein has been accepted as a valid romanization for awhile now, Wikipedia switched to Pain cause they thought it better to go along with the assumptions. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Sep 4, 2008 @ 23:17 (UTC) ::::Are we honestly worried about such a conspiracy against "Pein"? There is a citation. Do you honestly expect there is a noteworthy chance that the source is in error? Really, I wonder what would happen to this wiki if you tried to apply this standard uniformly to it. Bvdan 23:30, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :::::Cool down a bit about it... Rome wasn't built in a day, neither is a good source of information. Holding some information back until it can be verified isn't going to hurt anything. The databook just came out, it's not going to be to long till someone scans it or one of our editors gets a hold of a copy and can scan pages in for us. And Pein vs. Pain has been a fairly heated topic in the past on the internet, there's plenty of room for someone to make a false claim in a blog they own and have absolute control over. It's not forever, just for now. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Sep 4, 2008 @ 23:42 (UTC) Bodys/Apperance Firstly it says he has six bodies in total but it seems to me six pods, plus the body he's already in makes seven, secondly apparence may need to be tweaked because his apperance may change, secondly is there any proof that the body he's first seen in is his original in flash back he has black hair. Please make corrections thanks. :However, he is shown entering one of the six pods in his "spiky-haired" body, and then later shown in his body with more extensive piercings, and seeing as how it is unknown who are in the other pods, it is still possible that his original body is in one of them. For the time being, it would seem the most accurate to say that he has at least six bodies, and make changes as information comes to light. Personally, I would be inclined to believe that he has six bodies overall, seeing that the Rin'negan was supposedly developed by the Sage of Six Paths, and that each of Pein's bodies corresponds to one of the paths (Hell, Hunger, Animality, Anger, Humanity, and Heaven), although this may be a bit too speculative. 24.24.90.148 01:28, 11 October 2007 (UTC) Added info about the Pain that had his eyes closed being due to Jiraiya's justu. Odd that no one caught that mistake..it was clearly in the chapter. He did it when he simulatiously prevented the other guy to absorb, he did it to fight the summoning Pein one on one, and is largely how he (Temporarily) beat him---Chipmonk3288 A few inserts from a Wikipedia talkpage I took a look over Talk:Akatsuki (Naruto)/Archive 13#Pain, not Pein. It still looks like using the Japanese romanization for his name until a official English name is given is a good idea. Just as we never wrote in the Fourth Hokage being Naruto's father until the manga finally stated that. (Also, a lot of the discussion there that lead to decision uses Wikipedia policies which they go by, which aren't aimed to our goals which differ from having a different scope and direction) But it looks like were missing some useful stuff: * If Pain is a real literal translation we should note it as that using "|lit meaning=" in the translation template. If it's not a real literal translation, we should note it as a common translation there. Either using the extra, or I could create a "|common meaning="/"|com meaning=" and/or "|common translation="/"|com translation=" parameter for the translation template. Or note it's similar pronunciation to the English word. * It looks like there is some stuff about references to Pain which Pein makes noted on the talkpage which we are missing. We should probably note them a bit more in the article and let the reader make the assumption that Pein is likely to be changed into Pain in the English release. * As Pein is Japanese, it would probably be a good idea to italicize our use of the name Pein to avoid confusing the readers making them think it's being used as English. * The common translation of Pein as Pain, or it's similar pronunciation to the English word "Pain" would probably fit nicely as a trivia item. So we should probably note it in that section to. :~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jan 3, 2008 @ 07:30 (UTC) :I'll add it as a trivia note now.--TheUltimate3 12:45, 3 January 2008 (UTC) missing-nin? How is he a missing-nin if he's the leader of the country he's supposedly a mssing-nin from?02:00, 20 February 2008 (UTC)~ If you read the manga really carefully, then you know that he was from another country before he was the leader of Amegakure, calling him a missing-nin. --Rasengan888 :But I thought Pain, Yahiko and Konan ran away from Amegakure because of a war and then Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Tsunade found them. Cleanup * Grammar fix for this edit. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Feb 20, 2008 @ 06:04 (UTC) Sage of the Six Paths is only the ancestor of Pein, not a reletive. We don't even have proof that he is related to him somehow. Sage of the Six Paths is not proofed to be related to Pein. --Kakashi Namikaze 23:26, 21 April 2008 (UTC) I'd say that the fact that they share the same Bloodline Limit is somewhat indicative that they are related. Since I doubt Pein is a clone or had the Rinnegan transplanted a la Kakashi. P.S. an ancestor is a relative. :Yes, but we don't list ancestors. If we did Madara Uchiha would be spammed up with the dozens of Uchiha clan members, and all the Uchiha's would have him listed. This is all quite useless because we already tag people as members of clans, and the ancestor is always the founder of that clan. So there isn't reason to list ancestors anywhere. Also... :/ the new infobox is NOT going to support ancestor relations, so don't bother. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion May 9, 2008 @ 05:11 (UTC) Identity Jiraiya thinks its Nagato but he questiosn it alter and writes the identity on the frog should we add that his identity as nagato is in question or leaveit blank till further info 00:06, 22 May 2008 (UTC) This article has way too many images. ~Kakashi Namikaze (talk) 16:37, 6 July 2008 (UTC) :I don't think so, there are articles in worse state. It's not about how many images there are on the page, it's about how effectively used they are. This page has an infobox image, the background has an image of who he looked like long in the past, we've got an image on his Kekkei Genkai and the unique thing about himself that it causes (the multiple bodies), and then we have an image for each of the bodies he has to help identify them. I don't see any unnecessary duplication here, unlike in some other articles. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jul 6, 2008 @ 18:13 (UTC) :Pein has a total of eight different bodies and counting, of course there's going to be a shitload of images. 05:13, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Pictures of bodies when possible, should the pictures of his second and fourth body, be replaced with something better. It depends, mostly its ok if you follow these guidelines: * Never replace a image not tagged for deletion with one that is or will be... In other words, if an image has a fair use tag and a fair use rationale, don't replace it with a image that doesn't have the rationale. * Never use an edited image. Be it coloring, or clipping multiple images together. :~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Jul 7, 2008 @ 05:31 (UTC) New Body You do know this means that Pein's gender is kinda, mixed now. I think (because it looks like the new body is indeed a woman) that references to Pein are more correct now as "it" rather than he. Besides, a single will spread across many bodies sorta loses an idea of a gender.Solox 17:13, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :You do have a point, but I think that Pein will continue to be mentioned as a "he" because the main body is male, not to mention that the original body, the one in which the Rin'negan appeared first was male. Omnibender 18:22, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::He was born a dude. He didn't go through any sort of sex transplant or anything. Just think of his extra bodies as puppets, like Kankuro's, only applied to humans. 05:11, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :::It's possible that Nagato is Pain. So, he's a male. --Rasengan888 Third databook Finally the discussion about Pain's name is over. Here is a scan of his article in the third databook (thanks to whoever uploaded it). As you can see, his name is written as Pain. --ShounenSuki 08:14, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :Sweet, databook pictures. Can't see anything written in English, though. Scan it again, and make it clearer, so we can be sure. Interesting how they show his deceased body instead of its replacement, though. 23:46, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::The databook doesn't cover the latest chapters. I believe it covers up until after Madara's Konoha history lesson. ::Any way, you can see "Pain" written in the background near the underside of the title bar. The P is partly obscured by text and the I and N are partly obscured by the title bar, but it's clearly readable. --ShounenSuki 23:52, 5 September 2008 (UTC) ::Ah, I can see it now. I had seen that little blip before, but wrote it off as some sort of fancy ass kana or somethin'. Looks good to me, but we're supposed to hold off on shit from the third databook, yeah? Namikaze Suigetsu 00:25, 6 September 2008 (UTC) :::Hold of on information without a scan was the idea. Basically we just don't want to add information people got from random forums and blogs who say they got information from the databook but can't be verified. Adding things when a scan with the information is put on the talkpage is good. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Sep 6, 2008 @ 11:56 (UTC) ::::Oh, in that case, does anyone have a scan of Hidan's page and/or the page where it explains what Yugakure is? Namikaze Suigetsu 14:31, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Third databook & jutsu Has the third databook confirmed that he uses a jutsu called "Strange Arm Flaming Arrow" or is it a guess?Jacce 10:30, 9 September 2008 (UTC) Pein? Is there any citation for the use of "Pein". The third databook lists his name as Pain. The Databook is Japanese and doesn't list English. So that's the romanization of his name, not the English name. So Pein would be an incorrect romanization. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Sep 9, 2008 @ 14:03 (UTC) :I'll take the case! Anywho, if memory serves me correctly while the Romanization of ペイン is now offically Pain, the combined letters "ai" doesn't actually exist in Japan. That is why for the longest we used "Pein" instead of "Pain" because the "ei" does however exist in Japan. Therefore the romanji (not the romanization) of ペイン is indeed Pein. I remember this from a rather lengthy discussion back on Wikipedia. It'll take time to find and I got class in a few so yeah. Just bare with me until Suki shows up.--TheUltimate3 14:30, 9 September 2008 (UTC) ::So why does "ai" mean love? Answer: You're so full of shit it's not funny. 18:47, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :I'll explain it a little bit better. I'm not sure if you have much Japanese knowledge, so I'll go into detail just in case (forgive me if you do know Japanese and this comes across as patronizing, I'm simply trying to explain as best as possible). In Japanese, foreign words (such as Pain) are spelled phonetically in katakana. The English word "Pain" is rendered in katakana as , the individual characters being , , and . This is pronounced identically to the English word "Pain" (also Pane, Paine, etc.). :"Pain" should not be mistaken for a romanization of his Japanese name; it's a transliteration of ペイン into the English word "Pain", the same way that the names of Might Guy and Rock Lee are transliterations of and into English (and Chinese in the case of Lee) words. :Unfortunately, and I would guess this to be the problem, "Pain" looks like a romanization of katakana. However, this is just a coincidence; if this were the case, his name would be rendered as , using the katakana instead of , and his name would be pronounced like the English word "Pine". :I hope that I explained it clearly. I can certainly see how it would be confusing for people. FF-Suzaku 20:11, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::Unfortunately there is a discrepancy in that rationale. Might Guy and Rock Lee are English translations, however Pain is not. The Japanese databooks lists Might Guy with the romanji Gai, not Guy. The third databook lists "Pain" not "Pein". So there is no source to backup the romanization "Pein". Pain is not English, it's the official romanization for Pain. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Oct 3, 2008 @ 20:28 (UTC) :::Be that as it may, I can assure you that ペイン is "pein". Any Japanese to English dictionary will tell you that ペ is "pe". This is true in all styles of romanization (Hepburn, Nihon-shiki, JSL, etc.). Even if Pain isn't supposed to be the English word "Pain", it's still pronounced like it, and katakana is phonetic. The Japanese characters used in his name are pe, i, and n, not pa, i, and n. His name is explcitly spelled "ペイン", and anyone who understands Japanese katakana would pronounce it the same way as the English word "Pain". If the romanization was "pain" (indicating the katakana パイン), his name would be pronounced like the English word "pine". :::"Pain" is the official English name, but whether or not it's the English word, or was just selected for the way it looks, or some other odd reason, is irrelevant. The romanization of the katakana used IS "pein". That's straight up fact, unless Naruto has it's own romanization rules that are completely different from the Japanese to English romanization rules that have been established since 1937. The only other feasible possibility is that either "Pain" or ペイン are typos, one or the other. FF-Suzaku 21:07, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::::No Pain is not the official English word. The databook does not give official English, it gives official romanizations. Viz gives out official English translations. However the way you are speaking of pe and pa, sounds a lot like Japanese's ambiguity over r an l. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Oct 3, 2008 @ 21:19 (UTC) :::::It is absolutely nothing like the ambiguity between r and l, or b and v, and if it comes across as such, I have failed in explaining. Rather than spending an hour or two explaining how kana works, I'm gonna suggest you read over the following articles real quick, and especially to check out the charts: Hiragana and Katakana. If you're adverse to wikipedia, you can find tens of thousands of websites about it, or any number of books about the Japanese language, as, like the alphabit, they act as the basic foundation for the Japanese language and are the first thing you'll learn when studying the language. :::::To summarize, they are both phonetic written languages, where each character has one, and only one, pronunciation. Each hiragana character has a katakana equivalent with an identical pronunciation. Hiragana is used primarily for Japanese words, while katakana is used primarily for foreign words. Amongst the characters, there are five vowels, and a number of consonants which are pronounced with a hard sound followed by one of the five vowels. The vowels are a, i, u, e, and o, pronounced "ah", "ee", "oo", "eh", and "oh." They are rendered hiragna as あ, い, う, え, and お, and in katakana as ア, イ, ウ, エ, and オ. :::::Getting more to the point, from here I'll stick to katakana, as that's what Pain's name is written in. Amongst the consonants are pa (パ), pi (ピ), pu (プ), pe (ペ), and po (ポ), pronounced "pah", "pee", "poo", "peh", and "poh". By further combining vowels and consonants, you can create additional sounds, for example, pa+i (パイ) is "pah-ee", pronounced like the English word "pie", or pe+i (ペイ) is "peh-ee", pronounced like the English word "pay". Pain's name is written out as pe+i+n (ペイン), "peh-ee-n", pronounced like the English words "pain" or "pane". :::::Now that the pronunciation aspect of his name is out of the way, I'll get to romanization. There are numerous styles for Japanese romanization, but they are more or less the same, with the main differences being in when or where macrons are used, when to drop certain characters, and similar minor issues (IE, ou versus ō versus oh, versus o). Variations on the Hepburn system, which started back in the 1800s, are the most common, especially on wikipedia, where the Revised Hepburn system is basically mandatory (hence the frequent use of macrons, like ō). Kunrei-shiki is the legally mandated romanization system used in Japan. Regardless, the romanizations of pa (ピ), pi (ピ), pu (プ), pe (ペ), and po (ポ) are universally the same across all romanization systems. Hence, ペイン is romanized pe+i+n, or Pein. Basically, this means that his name, ペイン, is pronounced like the English word "pain", and that the proper romanization of the katakana is "Pein". Anything else would be incorrect. :::::Now, could you do me a favor and tell me exactly what names are given in the book for Might Guy and Rock Lee? If the book doesn't use "English translations", as you say, then they have to be given as Maito Gai and Rokku Rii. If they are, for example, Maito Gai and Rock Lee, then your argument that "the databook does not give official English, it gives official romanizations," falls flat. This is important, because Might Guy, Rock Lee, and Pain are literally the only characters in Naruto who don't have names derived from Japanese words (the sound "pe" isn't even used in Japanese words, only foreign ones). :::::Either the name given in the book, "PAIN", is supposed to be a referance to the English word "Pain", or the spelling was chosen purely for the way it looks. Whether or not it's meant to be the English word, I can tell you for a fact that it isn't a proper romanization of ペイン, and if, as you say, it is only intended to be a romanization, then the only possibile explanations are that either a.) "PAIN" is a typo of "PEIN", b.) Kishimoto has consistently mispelled as , c.) Pain is the only character in Naruto who doesn't have some sort of meaning behind his name, or d.) all romanization rules, common or legally mandated, have simply been disregarded solely for this character's name, and only this character's name. :::::In short, regardless of what was intended with "PAIN", it should be listed as : Pain is the official English spelling of his name given by the book, ペイン is the official Japanese spelling, and Pein is the proper romanization of the official Japanese spelling. Trying to portray Pain as a proper romanization of is just spreading misinformation. :::::Anyway, sorry for the wall of text, and thanks for your time! FF-Suzaku 23:15, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ok, Gai, Lee, Pain. But then could you explain what the databook's stance on names is? Cause it is certainly not the official source for English names, Kishimoto was the one to name Gai as Guy in English. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Oct 4, 2008 @ 00:35 (UTC) :::Well, I now know for a fact that the second data book used "MIGHT GUY", so if the new book doesn't match, there's a discrepancy between the books. Anyway, the data books are produced by Shueisha staff (publisher of the manga), I assume working in conjunction with Kishimoto and his editor and assisstants, since they have information that comes straight from Kishimoto. I'm not sure who does romanizations in the book, but I'm certain that Kishimoto knows the meanings behind the names he uses. :::The romanization system used in the book, as near as I can tell, appears to be simple "wāpuro rōmaji" (short for word processor romaji, also known as "Roman character kana conversion"), which was developed for inputting Japanese text using QWERTY keyboards. I say this because they retain the long vowels (uu, oo, ou, ii, etc.) and use jyu instead of ju, which are traits pretty much unique to that system. For example, you'd type J-Y-U-U-G-O, and it would come out ジュウゴ on screen, then you'd convert it from kana to kanji and get 重吾. It looks like, with the exception of Pain, Guy, and Lee, that they simply typed it in as they normally would using wāpuro rōmaji, using English output instead of Japanese, so "JYUUGO" is what would come out. Because of that, "Pain", "Might Guy", and "Rock Lee" would have to be entered specifically in English, since wāpuro rōmaji of the Japanese names would get you PEIN, MAITO GAI, and ROKKU RII. The usage of "PAIN" had to be intentional, otherwise it's the only romanization error in the book that I'm aware of. :::Also, just found this, if there's any question as to what his name means: In the "Secret Character Creation" section of the new data book, which shows rough drafts of character designs, Kishimoto talks about Pain's design, and says, "He's Akatsuki's leader, so he has to look somewhat cool, but I still wanted him to look dangerous. Since his name is "Pain", I decided to add some piercings to his body, like he's the kind of guy who inflicts pain upon himself." http://www.clockwork-angel.net/nayama/shanosho/shanosho07.jpg :::Or is that still not getting specific enough? FF-Suzaku 02:25, 4 October 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, thats Japanese, but oh well... So Might Guy was used in Databook 2? Gai was used in Databook 1, so I guess the databooks vary. The databooks look like good sources for "Official" names, but not for determining if something is official romaji or official English. Though that character design info looks like a good trivia item. Not copied verbatim of course, just the info. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Oct 4, 2008 @ 02:43 (UTC) Nagato needs a separate page Since we still don't really know if Pein is Nagato, shouldn't he have his own page? The databook has a birthdate for Nagato as September 19th, but for Pein there is no birthdate. This could be because they are the same person and Kishimoto doesn't want us to figure it out by their birthdates matching... we still dont know, though. Kangarugh22 15:11, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :Any basis for saying we can't say he's Nagato? So far, everything points towards "he is nagato." Suigetsu Namikaze ( T | ) 03:26, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Nagato and Yahiko are both part of Pain, and they do have a bit of a separate history. Even if Nagato and Pain are the same person, it might be an idea to have two articles. Pain himself is a being comprised of multiple bodies. Whether or not one of them was his original body it's nice to have a separation of history and stats for the Pain bodies, and pre-pain characters. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Oct 4, 2008 @ 00:40 (UTC) 8th body? in chapter 379, on the lower left panel of page 12, one of pain's bodies says "it's time" this bodies facial features, at least whats shown, dont match the one's of any of the other seven bodies. this seems to indicate an eighth body, possibly the real one. is this a possibility? ShadowRyanTX 21:57, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :To me it looks like the fourth body, although the two percings in his chin is missing, maybe because they are coverd by his cloak or was just missed by drawer. Jacce 07:59, 21 September 2008 (UTC) but shouldn't the bottom of the nose stud also be visible if it is the fourth body? ShadowRyanTX 17:54, 21 September 2008 (UTC) :You are probably right, so I made another check. It could be the sixth body. And besides, why would Pain sent a body away when Jiraiya manage to defeat three of them? Jacce 18:42, 21 September 2008 (UTC) this body has hair down to the chin, unlike the sixth. and pain didnt use the seventh body either. maybe it was only there to revive the other bodies, then left again. ShadowRyanTX 01:11, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :If you look at page 14-15, you see that sixth has hair on the back of its head, which could be taken for long hair.Jacce 04:37, 23 September 2008 (UTC) It's the sixth body. You can tell by the uber-frown it always has and the whole hair thing. Also, his jaw is too thick to be the fourth body's, and all the other then-known bodies had at least one piercing on his chin or lower lip. LapisScarab 21:57, 17 November 2008 (UTC) About Bodies 1) it is stated in the article that, Yahiko-body used the body replacement, while in reality it was Fuuma-body. 2)could it be that, Pein's mutant-body is the reference to "Te Man Who Laughs"?Paths 12:54, 2 October 2008 (UTC) About the names of the bodies In Naruto chapter 419, the six bodies Pain uses have received specific designations, unsurprisingly, derived from Buddhism. The names are as follows: * * * * * * Note: Animal Path refers both to the original body and its replacement. Some of these paths may be translated in other (less accurate) ways, however these are the most apt, and follow the preferred naming as per the Wikipedia articles on Buddhism. For example, though may be translated as "god", "angel", or "heaven", in this case, it specifically refers to the Devas of Buddhist cosmology, and the Deva Path of the Samsara, and should be distinguished from "heaven", because it's not really the same concept. Likewise, may be translated as "demon", or "warring demon", but specifically refers to the Asura, and , which can be translated as "hell", specifically refers to the Naraka. , sometimes translated literally as "hungry ghost", are more properly known as Preta. There are also deeper meanings here, which relate to their abilities. Animal Path summons creatures (animals, obviously), while Preta Path is able to devour attacks (Preta constantly hunger), Naraka Path can presumably resurrect the dead (Naraka revive the dead to continue their suffering), and so on. literally means path, not "realm", and though the Six Paths of Suffering are sometimes referred to as "realms", the term used in the "Six Paths of Pain" and the individual bodies literally means "path", as in a "path of rebirth". Feel free to read the wikipedia articles on each subject, and if you have any further questions or concerns regarding the translations, post here and I'll try my best to clarify or explain what each represents, and why these are the most accurate translations. FF-Suzaku 18:31, 3 October 2008 (UTC) :Ugh, not you again. For the sake of brevity, I'm only going to respond to your bullshit on the Wikipedia talk page, but I'm changing your translations to the literal ones since they all use Kanji that have literal meanings in addition to the Buddhist words. All you've said to prove the contrary is that "it's not really the same concept," an "argument" which holds absolutely no weight here or anywhere. You can link stupid Wikipedia pages all you want if you think it proves your point, but it doesn't, and choosing one radically different translation because it's how you think it should be is simple bullshit, straight and simple. "Deva" -> "Heaven," "As(h?)ura"-> Demon, etc. 18:45, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ---- Firstly, try to remember this fact "We are not a sub-project of Wikipedia, just because they have some policies doesn't mean that they apply here. We merely look the reasoning behind relevant policies on Wikipedia and use them as a guide in determining our own." We have had plenty of differences with Wikipedia until canon sources gave actual facts. For example, we used the accepted romaji "Pein" up until the third databook came out and gave the official romaji "Pain". Now, breaking this down, here are the actual facts we have: * 5 of Pain's bodies are referred to with the kanji 天道 which has the romaji Tendō, 修羅道 which has the romaji Shuradō, 人間道 which has the romaji Ningendō, 餓鬼道 which has the romaji Gakidō and 地獄道 which has the romaji Jigokudō. * These names happen to match some of Buddhism's paths of reincarnation. Now that's where the facts end... "Kishimoto derived these from Buddhism" is an assumption, we have no official source confirming this, "Kishimoto intended the 6 paths to be directly related to the Buddhism paths of reincarnation" is another assumption. The second body having the kanji that matches the Animal path is another assumption because as I recall he was not shown on that panel because he is dead. There are no sources to confirm or deny these assumptions, and there has been no apparent extensive discussion on the subject done by anyone other than the two of you. So till we get some confirmation from an official source, we should only be listing the known facts. One of the old polices has been to "Go with the facts we have, give them to the reader, and let the reader make the assumptions instead of making them ourself". Which is why we have the Tobi and Madara articles as one (he said that he was Madara), but give the reader the speculation section to determine their own viewpoint. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Oct 3, 2008 @ 20:14 (UTC) :The six bodies are each given those names, on the front page of chapter 419. He specifically calls the new, feminine body (replacing the one Jiraiya killed) "Chikushōdō", when issuing the orders, so all six of his present bodies have been given names, or at least designations/code names/aliases, which do share names with all of the Six Paths of Buddhist Reincarnation (whether intentional or not). Deva Path, Asura Path, etc., are simply translations of the Japanese/Chinese words (Japanese and Chinese Buddhist terminology use the same kanji characters but differ in pronunciation) into proper English. I used the accepted English terms (Deva, Asura, Naraka, etc.), as some other possible translations (Heaven, Demon, Hell) are a bit misleading, being more evocative of traditional western concepts, rather than the Buddhist principals of reincarnation which the words represent. :That said, I understand where you are coming from, and totally support leaving the terms romanized and untranslated (was going to suggest it, in fact), until some sort of official English romanization is available, especially if it means misleading/erroneous translations like "Hell Realm" are also removed from the equation. However, one note: If you leave these names untranslated, then you should also leave Rikudō untranslated for the same exact same reason. Honestly, any technique/location names that haven't gotten official translations should also probably be left untranslated, following that same policy, but I'll leave that up to your discretion. FF-Suzaku 21:01, 3 October 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, if he referred to the dead character then you can put the untranslated name in. As for Rikudō, normally I just step in when users disagree on something. I'll leave that up to discussion. But as for techniques, those follow completely different naming rules. We decided to handle Jutsu names separately a long time ago. For those we always use the literal translation of the name (though how to handle Chidori or Rasengan, and whether to use Jutsu or Technique is still undecided officially, that discussion needs to be brought back up). ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Oct 3, 2008 @ 21:27 (UTC) :::I like the idea of leaving them untranslated. Chidori and Rasengan should also be left untranslated because that's what's used in every single source so far: Japanese manga, Japanese anime, English manga, English anime. Suigetsu Namikaze ( T | ) 15:44, 12 October 2008 (UTC) ---- Just coming back to this briefly to point out that (Asura Path) has recently removed his robe and revealed his "true form", which strongly resembles the traditional Japanese depiction of an Asura, with three faces showing different emotions and extra arms, so there's another overt connection. FF-Suzaku 22:24, 29 October 2008 (UTC) :If you would allow me to state my opinion: I think leaving the names of Pain's bodies untranslated looks messy and unprofessional. I would prefer it if the translations were given. :That said, I'll also state my opinion on how to translate the names. Translation, for instance, as "Heaven Path" is the same as translating as "present truth". Just because the kanji of the word can technically be translated as that, doesn't mean it's the right translation. Tendō specifically refers to the concept that is translated as "Deva Realm" in English. It's simply how it's translated into English. --ShounenSuki 22:53, 29 October 2008 (UTC) New Profile Picture Image:Pain Tendou Color.jpg I uploaded a new picture, extracted from the back of the dust jacket for the new data book, but can't add it to the article at the moment because it's locked, so I'm putting it right here so I can remember the filename for later. FF-Suzaku 22:00, 7 October 2008 (UTC) locked? When will this page be unlocked again Gojita 18:58, 9 October 2008 (UTC)Gojita :2008-10-28 according to the expiry field. :A discussion on the talkpage determined that the best option would be to leave out the relations of the six paths to the Buddhist paths till there is some actual official confirmation on their relation (of course we note the similarities on the page), but despite that to many people are adding the unconfirmed info. So I temporarily protected the page for now. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Oct 10, 2008 @ 22:09 (UTC) ::Yeah alright but this has gone one for two weeks now... some of us would actually like to ad some things, such as the profile image above, his japanese voice actor, and now we even have two new colour pictures of his bodies, and when the screenshots comes out from episode 80, we can get a decent image of the Rinnegan from the anime.Gojita 14:33, 16 October 2008 (UTC)Gojita :: Also, Pain's height is incorrect. It's 176.5 cm. The HQ scan of Pain is here http://static.mangahelpers.com/raws/databook3/japflap/153%20-%20Pain.jpg (thanks to Eagle from JapFlap). 15:03, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Needs more info The last thing the article talks about is how pain/pein(whatever) removes the soul of a leaf ninja. Well what about almost killing iruka and kakashi saving his life, which then turns into a battle between Kakashi and Pain/Pein.Zizwa 14:02, 18 October 2008 (UTC) if anyone can make the necessary changes they have chapter 423 at mangafox.com. In it pain seemingly killed kakashi can that be added? 17:16, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Dave Wittenberg? ... he's a seiyu? o_O Are we sure about this? Mewshuji 12:14, 24 October 2008 (UTC) If you pay attention even more, you can hear him talk in Naruto Episode 135. But he only talks like one sentence. --Rasengan888 21:53, 17 November 2008 (UTC) third body shouldn't the third body be tagged presumed deceased? Pain's page needs to be updated, it has been three weeks already.. :Then point out what can be changed so that people with access can change it. No use complaining. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Oct 27, 2008 @ 02:43 (UTC) I think it's quite obvious, considering Pain's page is locked. Chapter 424 implies Pain info that will most likely be confirmed later on This is my first edit in months, but in chapter 424, it's revealed that in Amegakure, there's a tower that the nation thinks is a memorial, because people are constantly putting dead bodies into it. There's a rumor that Pain's in there. Konan is revealed to be supervising them. Info from previous chapters (the other pieces of the puzzle) There are bodies in a sealed room, in a strange machine. Could these be the same bodies? Or could this be inside that tower? Also, the bodies are all shinobi that Jiraiya's met. Could those guys have put those bodies into the tower? Also, the code is revealed to be "The real one isn't with them." Could the real one be inside the tower? The piercings are chakra receivers used to control the bodies from long distances. A tower seems to be the only thing that could transmit signals from so far away. So basically, what's implied is that the real Pain (Nagato?) is inside the tower. He gets people to find the bodies of important dead shinobi, then Nagato waits for the bodies so he can put them in this strange machine, which transfuses Pain's Rin'negan into them and gives them these weird chakra piercings. From there, Nagato controls the bodies, similar to how Itachi and Kisame controlled their clones from the Akatsuki lair to fight Naruto and friends. Madara uchiha99 (talk), Kanji: うちは マダラ 九十九, Romaji: Uchiha madara kyū-jū-kyū 20:33, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :The tower is implied to be the same tower Pain was seen standing/sitting on in previous chapters, where he spoke to Madara and also where his "pods" are, due to the large statues of faces shown on two sides of the building. The members of the village believe it to be a shrine or tomb for the dead, because they bring many dead bodies to the tower to be "enshrined". It's implied that this is probably a daily activity ("today's body", "hurry up and prepare the next one"), and that the tower likely houses a very large number of bodies, and Konan supervises it. I doubt that they are "important" shinobi, as the ones brought in before seemed fairly random -- they're from different villages and countries, and none seemed especially important. I would guess that since Amegakure is steeped in war and acts as a battleground for other countries, that they may have a fairly constant supply of bodies. He may simply select from them bodies which suit his needs, whatever those may be. I agree that it's likely Nagato is within the shrine and uses the chakra transmitting piercings to control them, or at least coordinate them. How it works, I'm not sure, but I'd guess it has something to do with their chakra, perhaps their natural affinity, as one of the powers of the Rinnegan is supposed to be that it allows the user to manipulate all six "types" of chakra. But, we'll just wait and see, I guess. 13:26, 9 November 2008 (UTC) pain is pain naruto's brother? :that has to be the dumbest pein related question ever. No they are not related what so ever. 19:53, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :Trust me, if Pain was Naruto's brother, then the Fourth Hokage would even be borned at a much earlier date. --Rasengan888 21:57, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Yea and both Pain and Minato might be the same age. Hopemon 20:36, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Sixth element This article mentions a sixth element. There is no such element. In the manga, Jiraiya mentions that Nagato/Pain can use all six forms of chakra Nature Transformation. However, only five forms are elemental. These are called the . The sixth form is most likely Yin-Yang nature transformation. This all is supported by the third databook's entry for the Rinnegan, which mentions that the Rinnegan allows its wielder to use the five basic elemental nature transformations. So I'm going to fix this in the article. --ShounenSuki 17:11, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Male or female body I want to settle this once and for all. The newest body, when it was bought to the tower, it was called a girl, but when Tsunade, Ibiki & co. saw the body, it was called a guy. So what should we call it: a guy, a guy with girlish looks or a girl? Jacce 20:27, 20 November 2008 (UTC) I think it a girl and Ino dad might think it a boy. I think it a girl and right now she look like two girls that we know had died; Naruto mom or Rin. Hopemon 20:34, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :I take it you've been reading SleepyFans' scanlation? I truly cannot understand how their translator(s) can make such terrible and blatant mistakes... It's almost like they're doing it on purpose. :In short, the latest manga doesn't allude to the new Animal Path's gender. She's still undeniably female. --ShounenSuki 20:35, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :It was clearly stated that the new body is female. Because of her androgynous appearance, it isn't hard to believe that characters within the story could assume it is a male. LapisScarab 20:51, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::So...do we put the "only female body" part back in or what?--TheUltimate3 21:32, 20 November 2008 (UTC) :::If you consider it important enough, there's no reason to keep it out. --ShounenSuki 21:37, 20 November 2008 (UTC) ::::I thought it was noticeable enough all things considered...I'm going to put it back then. Will of fire What is it? Oh, dear. Did you start reading this recently? like at chapter 400 or something? The Will of Fire is something immaterial that every Konoha shinobi possesses. I don't know the actual quote, but it is something like the will to protect one's family, loved ones, and village. If you want a big explanation, when the third Hokage fights Orochimaru (this is before shipuuden) there is a precise definition given by the Third Hokage. -- 18:13, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Six-Roku Why is it writen Rikudo? 6 in japanese is roku, it should be Rokudo, I corected it but someone changed it back. Paths 18:17, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :It's written as Rikudō because that's how it's written. The kanji for "six" (六) can also be pronounced as "riku" and this word simply uses that pronunciation. --ShounenSuki 19:08, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Really? I didn't know that, I knew that Roku means six and I judged by that.Paths 05:27, 30 November 2008 (UTC) I checked the databook page of Sage of Six Paths so it realy was Rikudo, strange can't get hang on japanese grammar 15:19, 30 November 2008 (UTC) Ningendo Image Why was it changed to black and white version? You had a coloured image from manga. 15:16, 30 November 2008 (UTC) :Since when did we have a canon colored image? You may be referring to the fan colorings that someone uploaded? ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Nov 30, 2008 @ 23:34 (UTC) http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/naruto/images/archive/1/11/20081031212045%21Pain_-_Fourth_Body.png from 377 No, I'm against fan colored images. I mean from chapter 377. http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/377/01/[[User:Paths|Paths]] 12:47, 1 December 2008 (UTC)http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/377/01/ :I've reverted it to the color version. Dan misidentified it as a fan-colored image when changing the fan-colored images someone had uploaded for the other bodies. FF-Suzaku 20:56, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Shouldnt we put the rinnegan as one of pains jutsu I mean i know its obvious that he has it but we still should put it because theres only been two people that we know have it.Without it its like having sasuke or itachi not having the sharigan on theres. :Rinnegan is a Kekkei Genkai, not a Jutsu, it does not belong in the Jutsu section, they are handled separately. We currently handle Kekkei Genkai using titleicons, and in the future that will be controlled using a special kekkei genkai parameter. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Dec 2, 2008 @ 03:27 (UTC)